The present invention relates generally to a fan plenum for a merchandiser, and particularly to a fan plenum and hinge pin bearing attachment.
Existing merchandisers typically include one or more fan plenums that assist with recirculating air within the merchandiser. However, conventional fan plenums cannot be easily removed to provide access to the fan for cleaning or maintenance. For example, some fan plenums require tools to disassemble the fan plenum from the merchandiser, which makes cleaning the fan and adjacent components somewhat difficult. In addition, existing fan plenums often do not properly seal against the interior bottom surface of the merchandiser. A poor seal between the fan plenum and the bottom surface results in poor air recirculation within the merchandiser.